


Serendipitous Encounter

by allineedistime



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, mentions of some of the other girls, they are just little fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedistime/pseuds/allineedistime
Summary: Sana lied to her family about having a date for her New Year’s Eve party. A pretty stranger at a bar may be just the right person to help her out.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	Serendipitous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to finish this in time for New Year's Eve but I couldn't so take this one day late!!. Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope 2021 brings lots of love, opportunities and good things.  
> Enjoy <3

The bar was crowded, the bass coming from the speakers reverberated inside Sana's body. She was sitting on a stool, one hand clasping the shot glass she had just asked the bartender for. It had been a tough week and she really needed to unwind.

Between university, her internship and helping her parents at their store, she barely had any time for herself, and if there was one thing Sana cherished more than anything was taking some time off her busy schedule to take care of herself and find joy in the small windows of time where she could just let go of her worries and do whatever she wanted.

That is why she is now sitting alone by the bar, downing her second shot of the night. She grabs her phone from her pocket and checks it once again, still no answer. She sighs, defeated, and signals the bartender to come over.

"Yes?" The young man with a weird moustache asks her with a smile.

"A beer, please."

The man turns around and gets her a cold beer, opening it for her.

"Thank you," Sana lifts the bottle up and turns around on her stool, looking at the people dancing on the dance floor. She checks her phone again. No messages. When she swings back again, she slightly bumps someone's elbow, making them spill a little of the contents of their glass. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Sana grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe the stranger's sleeve.

"Hey, it's okay. No worries." The girl turned to look at her with a smile. Sana blinked rapidly, she didn't know whether it was the alcohol's effect or her tiredness that made her lose some of her shame but she literally stared at the woman in front of her, mouth open in surprise. She was pretty, exceptionally pretty, with long black hair and bangs, big eyes that were a little glazed over (the alcohol probably) and a smirk that could have anyone at her mercy. The girl shrugged her leather jacket off, revealing an arm full of intricate tattoos.

Sana stared some more. She really was pretty AND had tattoos.

"I'm Momo," the girl offered her hand.

Sana took it and shook it. "Sana."

"Cute name for a cute girl." Momo let go of her hand and took a sip of her drink. Noticing from the corner of her eye how Sana turned a slight shade of red.

"Thank you."

"So, Sana, what brings you here apart from the need to ruin my favourite jacket?"

Sana rested her head on her hand and laughed a little. "That was an accident and you know it."

"I know," Momo turned on her seat to face Sana. "So, you're not gonna answer my question?"

"I just needed to relax, I invited a friend but she's not answering," Sana showed her phone in annoyance.

"Well, good luck I'm here to keep you company then." Momo looked at her for a second too long and smiled. "Let me buy you a drink."

Momo ordered two beers and gave one to Sana.

"What's your reason to be here? Other than buying me a beer," Sana guessed two could play the game.

"I just like coming here. No special reason."

"I see… so you just like to sit and talk to random girls."

"No, I only talk to the ones I find interesting… and pretty."

Sana tried to hide her blush behind the beer bottle. This encounter was not on her Friday night plans but she didn't mind it. At all.

Momo kept her eyes fixed on Sana, a smile spreading on her face and reaching her eyes. "Cute," she whispered.

"I'm not cute," Sana whined, "I’ll have you know I'm quite tough."

"Yeah, I can see that from your Hello Kitty keychain." She pointed to the keys that dangled from Sana's jacket pocket.

"That… that was a gift."

"Okay, Pinocchio. I don't judge, though."

They kept drinking and talking and, as the bar got more and more crowded with sweaty and loud people, Momo had no choice but to get closer to hear Sana better.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Momo raised her voice, close to Sana's ear so that she could hear her better over the music.

"What?" Sana downed the remaining of her drink.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Momo tried to use her hands to help her understand. It didn't work very well so she just stood up and dragged Sana with her, the girl almost stumbling over her own feet.

Momo turned around and grabbed both of Sana's hands, making her turn to the beat of the music. Sana laughed, the alcohol traveling through her veins enabling her to let loose, to feel the music inside her body, to let the beat guide her movements.

Sana closed a bit of the distance between them, she could see the sweat beads glistening on Momo's face. "I really like your tattoos," she said right next to her ear, Momo's perfume invading her senses, a beautiful floral smell.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they're hot… you're hot." Sana realised how blunt she had been and hid her face behind her hands, quickly trying to forget what she had just blurted out.

Momo laughed. "It's okay, I know I am."

Sana looked up at her and hit her arm. "Okay, now you're being annoying. I take it back. You're not hot, you're un-hot."

"I'm not sure that's a word."

"Well, now it is."

The people around them pushed them as they tried to find an empty space on the dance floor.

Momo grabbed Sana's hand and pushed her towards her as a clearly very drunk guy tried to make his way towards his friends while carrying four glasses. Sana stumbled but Momo firmly held her against her.

"I really like your perfume," Sana inhaled a little. "It's really nice, jasmines are my favourite flowers."

"Mine too, actually."

Sana turned around and pressed her body to Momo's front, placing the other girl's hands on her hips. "I love this song!" She danced, not skipping a single beat and Momo followed each one of them in perfect unison. Momo's hands started to travel a bit through her abdomen and waist and Sana shivered from the electricity that coursed through her veins.

She turned around again and looked at Momo, whose eyes were closed but her arms were still wrapped around Sana's body. "Look at me," Sana whispered.

Momo did as told, and Sana's bright eyes met hers. The latter's hand moved to her neck, her thumb caressing her jaw softly. "This is when you kiss me."

Momo smiled, a little embarrassed at her moment of hesitancy and brought her own hand to Sana's cheek, bringing their faces together in a clumsy and giggly kiss.

Sana surrounded Momo's neck with her arms and the black-haired girl pushed her body impossibly closer, letting her hands wander a little to Sana's lower back.

The kiss got more and more heated, they didn't mind the people around them anymore, nor the drinks being spilt on the arms and bodies from all the jumping and dancing of the other strangers.

Sana broke the kiss first and brought her lips to Momo's neck, leaving feathery kisses there as she made her way to her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Fuck…" Momo sighed, eyes closed. She kissed Sana's mouth again, their ragged breathing mixing in the middle. She tugged Sana's lower lip with her teeth for a few seconds before kissing her again, softer this time.

After a few minutes, Sana broke the kiss once more and hugged Momo, laughing at nothing.

"So my kissing makes you laugh?" Momo asked, confusion lacing her voice. "That's a first."

Sana looked at her incredulously. "Really? Again with the boastfulness?"

"I'm sorry but I need to defend my pride." Momo lifted her hands in surrender.

"Well, your pride has nothing to worry about. You kissing abilities are great, I laughed at something else, a stupid thought."

"Well, I would love to hear your stupid thought."

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh, come on, you can't leave me hanging now." Momo got closer again, ghosting her lips over Sana's. "Or you won't get more kisses." Sana's breath hitched.

"You're mean," the brunette whined.

"Then spill. No thought is too dumb, especially when it comes from here," Momo touched Sana's head with her index finger.

"It's just that my family is coming all the way here for New Year's and they are always asking about my dating life. Trying to find me 'nice guys' and all and… I may have told them I’m seeing someone… whom they are expecting to meet."

"Mmm, I see. So… you want me to be your date,” Momo said matter-of-factly.

"No, I wouldn't ask such a thing of you. I- I mean we barely know each other."

Momo held her hand and looked at the ceiling for a minute, considering the idea. "It could be fun, though. I don't see why not," she shrugged.

Sana smiled brightly, tilting her head to the side, admiring the girl in front of her. "You're quite unexpected. Most people wouldn't be down to such a thing."

"I like challenges, plus I imagine there’s going to be food and… I get to spend more time with you."

Sana pulled her towards her and smashed her lips to hers. "God, don't say stuff like that. It's really unfair that you're hot and smooth."

Momo laughed a little and pulled her back to the bar, where it was a little calmer now.

"Yeah, it'll be good. And I don't have plans so I can even help you cook and impress your aunts or something."

"My aunt is really uptight, she's gonna pop a vein when she sees your tattoos and 'bad girl' demeanor," Sana made air quotes with her fingers.

"Wait until she sees my bike then."

"You have a motorcycle?" Sana gaped at her.

"Yep, my baby."

"Fuck, can you get any cooler?"

Momo laughed, she really liked Sana's inability to keep a single thought to herself. "You sound like a teenager."

Sana furrowed her brows and swatted her arm. "I'm a very mature adult."

"Okay, I won't argue with that." Momo wrapped her waist with her arms and gave her a chaste kiss.

\---x---

"Okay, walk me through it again." Momo was leaning against Sana's balcony railing, the two of them having a beer while overlooking the city.

A month had passed since their first meeting and they hadn’t stopped talking since. Texting, facetiming and meeting over coffee to get to know each other better and polish their plan.

"We met through a mutual friend, Chaeyoung, who works with me on the internship and is your neighbourhood friend. We were hanging out at a bar after work and you happened to be there, we got to talking and things flourished from there." Sana took a sip and looked at Momo. "We've been seeing each other for months but I didn't say anything cause I wanted to make sure we were a thing before introducing you to my family."

"So, we're going to fool everyone at your nice and fancy New Year’s Eve party. What if they discover our plan?"

"We have to make sure they won’t. My mom will be happy I’m not ‘wasting the best days of my life’ anymore. But don't worry about her, she's cool."

"Okay. And then we just say the truth?"

"Yeah, there's no point to lie about other stuff, it'd just make the whole thing more complicated."

Momo surrounded Sana's waist with her arm and left a kiss on her shoulder. "And when they ask us about Chaeyoung? I don't even know the girl."

"Just lie a little. She's short, chill aura, likes tattoos just like you, plays bass in a band… I actually think you would be good friends with her, maybe we can arrange for a ladies' night some other time. You can bring your friends too."

Momo nodded, "Yeah, that would be fun." She adjusted Sana's blanket around the girl's shoulders, wrapping her tightly from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to do it for me or out of obligation."

"I want to do this, I already told you my parents are visiting my sister in Japan and my friends are going out of town for a couples retreat or something." She grabbed Sana's cold hands and blew hot air into them. "You're saving me from a lonely and foodless New Year's Eve. My beer-loving guardian angel."

Sana laughed at that, turning around and giving Momo a languid kiss.

Momo knew Sana didn't know but she really hated being alone. That's why she spent so many nights at the bar, just being surrounded by people made her feel better, allowed her a moment to stop thinking and just observe the lives around her.

It was true about her parents visiting her sister and it was also true about her friends Nayeon and Mina taking some time away for themselves. And in spite of how much she wanted to hug her sister again, she couldn't take that much time off from work and other obligations, and she didn't want to deny her parents the possibility of spending a holiday with their other kid. That left an orphaned Momo for New Years, which she dreaded.

There was not a cause she could pinpoint as the reason for her dread of being alone, she just didn't like it and avoided it as much as she could. She didn't lie when she said Sana was her guardian angel, as corny as it sounded, by making her part of her family for a little while. Momo felt immediately pulled to the girl's gravity when she saw her sitting by the bar. Felt immediately at ease when they started talking, as if they had known each other for years, which was not something that happened often to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sana stirred a little in her arms to bring her back to reality.

"Nothing, I just like it here with you."

Sana hummed in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

\---x---

Sana stirred on the couch as she heard her phone beep. A smile crept its way onto her lips as she read the text message from Momo.

How’s my fake girlfriend doing?  
It’s almost showtime, how are u feeling?

Sana tried to ignore the way her stomach churned as she read that first message. There was something so charming about Momo, something that made her want to never stop talking to her and get to know everything about her. The past few days had been crazy, Sana was not the spontaneous type but the other girl’s aura had pulled her in and here she was now. She knew Momo was one of the good ones, she could see it in her eyes.

I’m okay  
Kinda tired today but I’ll be ready for tomorrow

Sana hit the send button and went to the kitchen to cook some dinner. She was not the best cook but she reckoned her body would appreciate something more nutritious than cup noodles from a convenience store.

Sana read Momo’s reply as she stirred the contents inside a pot.

That’s my girl  
Don’t give up now💪

She bit her lip. Momo was really making it almost impossible to not fall for her now. Sana liked the arrangement they had going on, it was casual, free, just good company and a great time. The day after their first meeting, Sana had a free day from work so she decided to text Momo with the excuse of getting to know each other better for the coming New Year’s party.

Momo said she had to finish some work for university but had the afternoon free. That led to Sana finding out Momo went to nursing school, definitely not what Sana imagined her to be into but it made her even more intrigued about the black-haired girl. How many other surprises did she hide beneath that tough girl exterior?

They decided to meet at a coffee shop, Sana brought a notebook with a family tree she drew and prepared some photographs of her family members and friends to show to Momo. She sat by the window and waited for some minutes as she saw a motorcycle come to a halt outside the place, a girl cladded in all black got off the bike and took off her helmet, shaking her head to make her hair fall into place. Sana never thought those cheesy movie scenes in which everything turns to slow motion the minute the main character sees their crush walk down the school hall could become a reality, but apparently they did.

A smiley Momo waved her hand when she noticed Sana seating on the other side of the window, then made her way inside.

They talked and talked for hours, Momo really focused on getting the details down, asking questions and even asking Sana to quick quiz her afterwards. By the time they noticed they had spent hours on end sharing anecdotes and stories, it was already dark. The cold wind hitting their faces and freezing them from head to toe as they walked outside.

“Okay, that’s it for today. Text me if you want to know something else.” Sana closed her coat closer to her body, burying her face deeper into her scarf.

“Okay,” Momo smiled and got on her bike. “Do you want a ride?” Momo offered as she put on her helmet.

“I- It’s fine, I can walk. My apartment is not that far from here.”

“Please, it’s freezing, I can get you there in a few minutes.” Momo saw the hesitance in Sana’s face. “I got a spare helmet. And I’m a great rider.”

“Okay,” Sana smiled, taking the helmet the black-haired girl was offering her. She put it on and sat down behind her. Momo grabbed her hands and closed them around her own waist.

“Just don’t let go. It’ll be a little bit cold but try not to focus on that.” Momo laughed and turned the engine on, feeling Sana rest her head on her back. After a beat of silence, she went on. “I need to know your address to take you home.”

“Oh, right.” Sana internally facepalmed and gave it to her. She held tightly and they went out into the road. It was Sana’s first time riding a motorcycle and now she could understand why people were fascinated by it. It was a feeling like nothing else, even with the cold wind hitting her face, the adrenaline of the speed and the city lights passing by around her made it all worth it. It didn’t hurt that a beautiful girl was the one giving her the ride.

She got home safely and told Momo to text her when she got home. That led to a few more hours of texting, laughs and late snacks.

Back in the kitchen, Sana finished dinner and sat down to eat. Yes, she liked this thing that was blooming between them.

\---x---

It was the 31st of December and Sana was nervous. She didn’t like to lie, especially to her family but their insistence about her dating life had gotten too much to bear so when she had told them she wanted them to meet a special someone that night, the family group chat sent her a string of clapping and heart emojis, and questions she refused to answer with a roll of her eyes.

She started to clean and put her apartment in order as she waited for Momo to pick up the phone.

“Hey, babe.” A voice greeted her from the other line.

“I- Hello.” Sana was definitely caught off guard.

“Figured we have to get used to calling each other things like that now we’re dating. Try it.”

Sana laughed, incredulous. “What are you talking about? I won’t try it now.”

“Come on! Let’s get over the awkwardness now so it doesn’t happen later. Just a ‘baby’ or ‘honey pie’ or whatever you want to call me.”

“I’d rather die than call you ‘honey pie’.”

Momo sighed, “You’re boring.”

Sana kept on cleaning, the phone on speaker on the coffee table. “Okay, let me think about it. Anyways, I called you to tell you everyone is excited to meet you,” Sana groaned loudly. “Way too excited. I really don’t understand why they’re so obsessed with me finding someone. I’ve been doing okay till now.”

“Every family is like that, mine too. I guess there’s a certain point when you get a notice telling you you’re legally obliged to annoy the single members of your family until they tie the knot or something. I stopped listening to them.”

“Yeah, but mine is assuming I’m bringing a man.” Sana cringed as she said the words. Her parents knew she liked girls but they never truly believed it completely, always talking about how she used to be obsessed with some idol guy when she was young. Sana gave up trying to make them understand, it hurt her that her sexuality was not taken seriously but that was their fault, not hers. Sana had dated around before, but things never got serious enough for those girls to meet her family. This was going to be a bit of a shock for them and she had to be ready.

“Guess they’re going to be taken aback a little when they see me sitting beside you.”

“I’m sure they’ll be cool. My parents don’t have a problem with that, it’s just that they never met any of the girls I dated so I’m sure in their head I’m just a lesbian in theory and not practice… My grandma doesn’t understand much of what’s going on around her, but she’s a sweetheart. My uncle doesn’t care much about anything other than his work, my aunt on the other hand… she’s… how can I say this? She’s like every annoying, mean, irritating Disney character combined.”

Momo hummed on the other side of the line. “Aunts love me. I’m adorable, come on.” Sana could tell she was trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Let’s pray she thinks that too,” Sana answered deflated.

“Everything will be alright, Sana. Do you care that much about what she thinks about you anyway?”

“No, I’m sure of who I am but I just don’t like hearing mean things coming from people close to me. I’m a sensitive soul,” Sana pouted even though Momo couldn’t see her.

Momo laughed lightly, it made Sana’s heart flutter. “I’ll fight her if I have to. No one messes with my girl.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Ohh, I see what you did there.”

Sana smiled triumphantly. “Okay, I’ll get everything ready now. See you in a few hours.”

“Do you need help making dinner or something? I’m not doing anything right now, I can get a shower and give you a hand. Fold napkins, spike the punch, give you a few kisses.”

Sana closed her eyes, Momo was getting under her skin so quickly. “I don’t think I’m strong enough to resist any of those options.”

“Okay. See you in a bit, babe.”

She hung up. Sana bit her lip and shook her head. She was in deep.

\---x---

Sana got out of the shower, dried her hair with a towel and changed into her party dress. The food was already in the oven, she just needed to prepare the dressing and a few other things. The bell rang, she looked out the window and saw Momo standing outside.

Momo heard the door buzz and pushed it open, taking the stairs to Sana’s apartment. She rang the bell again. Sana opened the door, hair wet and messy but the dress she was wearing left Momo speechless. A short black velvet dress, stockings, exposed collarbones.

“Hey, sorry I’m still a mess. Thank you for coming early.” Sana moved out of the way to let Momo in. The girl took off her coat and shoes and handed Sana a bottle of champagne. She was wearing a tight red dress, showing her perfect figure, her hair cascading down in beautiful waves, nice silver earrings and rings to complete the look.

Sana took a look at her. “Wow, you look stunning.”

“Same can be said about you,” Momo answered as she walked into the living room.

“Oh, please. My hair is still wet and I haven’t done my make-up.”

“Well, you still look beautiful.” Momo turned around and extended her hand towards her. Sana took it and the other girl pulled her flush against her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Momo liked their weird arrangement. They just enjoyed kissing each other so they did that, no strings attached, no high expectations or need for labels. They could talk for hours about anything and they could also make out while having a drink and there was nothing weird about it. They were not in a relationship but there was also the beautiful feeling of a thousand possibilities right ahead of them. Momo liked to take it slow, even if some people would think what they were about to do was not slow (meeting the whole family when they were not even together would be too much to handle for anyone), but they both knew the truth of their deal and that was enough.

“I’m more than okay with it. You know I love kisses.” Sana placed her hand on Momo’s lower back and brought her towards her again, kissing her some more. “If anyone found out about this, they would think we’re crazy.”

They both laughed and hugged each other. “Yeah, Nayeon and Mina were very surprised when I told them about it.”

“You told your friends?” Sana looked at her.

“Yeah, is that okay? I’m sorry I didn’t ask you beforehand.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I just don’t want them to think you’re hanging out with a mad woman.”

“I promise they don’t think that. I just had to tell them, they were insisting we facetime the whole night. They didn’t want me to be alone, I had to tell them so they stopped pestering me about it.”

“What did they say?” Sana let her arms fall, caressing Momo’s on their way down.

“They didn’t believe me at first. I had to show them you were a real person, with friends, family, hobbies and stuff. But I think they were a little relieved, though. That I’m not spending it alone, I mean.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here to save me from the deadly claws of my family.”

“I’m glad too. And I’m excited about tasting your food.” Momo let go of Sana and walked over to the kitchen, taking a peek inside the oven. “It looks good! Gotta admit, I didn’t have much faith in your cooking abilities.”

Sana feigned offense, getting closer to her. “Yeah, well, I did ruin one turkey and had to go buy another one last minute.”

Momo laughed and kissed her cheek. “Good thing I’m here to save you.” Momo tied her hair and put on an apron. “You go finish getting ready, I’ll take care of this. Just tell me what I have to do.”

Sana told her and quickly went to blow dry her hair and put on some make-up. Guests were set to arrive in half an hour. She was definitely nervous but she also felt excited, Momo brought a whole new enthusiasm with her.

Sana texted Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, whom she had told them all about the night before. Unlike Momo’s friends, they did think she was crazy but that was not new. Sana did have a reputation among her friends of being unexpected in her actions.

They replied with words of encouragement and Jeongyeon couldn’t hold herself back with sending a few messages along the lines of ‘I still can’t believe you’re doing this’ and ‘That’s what being horny does to you.’

The bell rang and Sana’s heart stopped for a few seconds. She finished applying her lipstick and checked herself in the mirror for the last time before going back into the living room. Momo was already waiting there, her hair back down and the apron hung in the kitchen.

“Let’s do this.” Momo whispered as Sana walked past her to open the door. “Wait,” Momo grabbed her arm and kissed her chastely on the lips. “For good luck, babe. You look beautiful by the way.”

Sana smiled and took a deep breath before letting her family in. This was it. The moment of truth.

“Hi, my baby!” Sana’s mom hugged her tightly by the door. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too.” Sana said as she hugged her back.

The woman let her go and took off her shoes, making room for the others to get in.

Sana hugged her father, uncle, little cousin, grandma and aunt. They all walked together into the living room, where Momo was waiting, hands folded in front of her and a soft smile on her lips. The guests took a look at her and then back at Sana.

“Hello,” Momo greeted, waving her hand. “I’m Momo.”

They all greeted her, a little confused.

“This is Momo, the girl I’m dating,” Sana explained through the nerves that were threatening to make her voice waver.

“Oh,” her mom said, surprised, she then got closer to the girl. “Nice to meet you,” she brought her into a hug.

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Minatozaki.”

The rest of the guests got closer to her and shook her hand. When it was her aunt’s turn, she took Momo’s hand firmly and shook it, her eyes roaming the girls tattoo sleeve with a slightly disapproving expression on her face. Sana thanked God the woman didn’t say anything out of place.

“Okay, we can all sit down now. Dinner’s ready.”

They all took their place around the table, getting comfortable in their seats. Sana sat down in between Momo and her teenage cousin.

“How come you have a hot girlfriend and I don’t?” the fourteen year old boy leaned into Sana’s side to whisper.

“That’s cause I have game,” she ruffled his hair.

“You definitely don’t, I’ve seen your posts on social media. The whole rant about that stupid drama…” the boy laughed.

“Hey! Many people agreed with me, they ruined the whole story with that pathetic ending!”

“Still, Sana, your girl deserves someone like me,” the boy gesticulated to his whole body, showing off what Momo was ‘missing out’ on.

“Keep dreaming, big boy.” Sana turned her attention back to the rest of the guests. Momo was helping her grandma by putting food on her plate and Sana’s heart beat a little faster when she saw her being so gentle and patient with her.

“You okay?” Momo leaned into her ear to whisper.

“Yeah, I’m relieved the worst part is over. It went well, I think.”

“It did.” Momo smiled and put some food on Sana’s plate, then her own.

“My cousin has a crush on you, though.”

“Well, I am irresistible. I don’t blame him.”

Sana looked at her with a dead expression and swatted her arm lightly.

\---x---

“So… Momo, right?” Sana’s dad asked as he poured some more wine into his glass.

“Yeah,” Momo answered quickly, paying attention to the man.

“What do you do for a living, darling?” Sana’s mom asked her, interrupting her husband before he could say anything else.

“I go to nursing school and fix motorcycles on the weekends.” Momo took the wine bottle and filled her and Sana’s glasses, she felt that they would need it.

“Oh, so you- you like motorcycles?” Sana’s aunt questioned and Momo could tell she was adding an extra item to her list of ‘things I don’t like about this girl’.

“Yeah, I have one. My dad taught me all about them when I was a kid.”

“I see. They are quite dangerous, I imagine you don’t take Sana on it.”

“They are as dangerous as any other vehicle. I’m very careful, you don’t have anything to worry about. Sana is in good hands.” Momo looked at Sana and took her hand over the table.

The woman hummed and looked at their hands. “Do your parents know about you...?” the woman made a face as if that would explain everything.

“About what?” Momo asked, genuinely confused.

“About you being with another woman?”

“Oh, yes. I told them when I was in high school, it took them some time to get used to it but they are really supportive. They just want me to be happy.” Momo made a point to accentuate that last phrase.

“How about dessert?” Sana stood up, implicitly forcing the other people to follow her in taking the dirty plates and cutlery back to the kitchen. A clear effort to break the tense atmosphere.

Momo stood up and took some empty bottles but a hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. It was Sana’s grandma, the woman had soft eyes and a contagious smile and Momo could tell she had been a beauty in her younger days. “I like your little drawings,” she said as she stroked her thumb across the ink on her skin.

“Thank you,” Momo smiled, sitting down again next to the woman. “I designed most of them myself, they all represent something I love or hold dear to my heart.” Momo turned her arm to show her more of the art.

“They are nice. Back in my time we didn’t do such a thing. That’s something I like about you kids, you are not afraid to express yourselves.”

The rest of the guests sat down again, handing over small plates with some kind of cheesecake on them.

“Yes, mom, they are nice but not too professional.” Sana’s aunt said. “How is she going to find a good job like that? She looks like a thug.”

“Aunt, please...” Sana said. She was getting a bit annoyed with the whole interrogation now.

“It’s okay, baby.” Momo took her hand under the table and squeezed it a little, stroking her thumb over it to calm her down. “I don’t think the way I express myself should limit my possibilities of finding a good job. I rather be judged by my talents than my appearance. And if they don’t hire me just because I have lots of tattoos then it’s their loss cause I’m damn good at what I do and I work really hard to be better every day.”

Sana looked at Momo with a proud smile. Not only was she handling very well the uncomfortable impromptu interrogation from her family, but she was also proving to be an even cooler human being than she imagined.

Momo kept answering everything thrown her way with grace and patience. She even had a little fight over video games with her cousin, which, in Sana's opinion, was adorable.

"Oh, it's almost midnight already. Guess time flies when you're having fun…" Sana said, throwing a deadly look to her family who were still thinking of questions for Sana's special guest, probably trying to make her slip and dig her own grave, but Momo was too smart for that.

Sana stood up and grabbed Momo's hand, pulling her with her. "Help me get the glasses."

Momo did as asked and followed Sana into the kitchen. She could see the girl was a little frustrated by the way she didn't turn around to look at her.

"I'm sorry about all that. You definitely didn't sign up for strangers judging you and your life."

Momo wrapped her waist with her arms and rested her chin on her shoulder. "It's okay, I don't take it personally."

"Still, I don't know why they're being like that. I knew they would ask some questions but that was just… shitty. It's like they feed off each other this need to make us uncomfortable."

"Sana, really, it's okay." Momo giggled at the other girl's pout and left a light kiss on her neck. Sana's breath hitched, taken by surprise. She turned and looked at Momo's face, the way her beautiful long lashes fluttered closed.

"Three minutes till midnight, hurry up!" Sana's mom said from the other room, breaking the moment.

"Coming!" Sana replied, shaking her head and grabbing the flutes.

Momo uncorked the champagne and poured the content in all of the glasses, except for one, pouring apple juice instead.

"Oh, come on! You're all having some!" The boy complained.

Momo laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, buddy, you'll have to wait a few years."

The boy huffed and took the glass the girl was offering him.

"Okay, everyone, let's start the countdown." Sana's grandma said, leaning on her granddaughter to stand up.

"10… 9…" They all chanted in unison, big smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

"8… 7… 6…" Momo walked closer to Sana and whispered so that only she could hear her "Gotta stay close to the person I wanna kiss when the clock strikes twelve."

Sana blushed and bumped her shoulder against hers.

"3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" They all shouted and raised their glasses.

Momo clinked her glass against Sana's and wrapped her with her free arm, tilting her a little bit downwards like the couples in old movies. She kissed her softly, a simple and wonderful kiss, made magical by the noise of fireworks and explosion of colours that came from outside the window. It was quick and beautiful at the same time, sure, they had shared quite a few kisses before but this kiss was different. It tasted like a promise.

When Momo helped her stand straight again, Sana was blushing, she could feel her ears burning and she avoided everyone's eyes as she raised the glass once more in celebration.

\---x---

"Okay, that was… interesting." Sana closed the door after bidding goodbye to her family and turned to look at the girl standing in the middle of the room, her make-up still intact, her eyes still glistening.

"We did great, I don't think they suspect a thing."

Sana had almost forgotten about the whole façade thing. It felt natural around Momo, it felt right. "Yeah... they definitely bought it."

"I'll help you clean up a little and then I'll go home. You're probably bored of me already."

Momo started taking the leftovers to the kitchen and washing some things in the sink before Sana could open her mouth to speak. Sana appeared on the door frame, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No worries, it was fun actually." Momo lifted her head up and smiled at her. "Definitely better than being alone or third-wheeling my friends, so I should also thank you for letting me be part of your family for a little while."

"My pleasure," Sana smiled again and slowly got closer. "You know, I'm not bored of you. At all. I have to admit I quite enjoy your company."

Momo closed the tap and dried her hands, looking at Sana with a smirk, gauging her. "I also quite enjoy your company."

"Th- that's great." Sana could feel her hands start to sweat, she wasn't one to get easily nervous but Momo made her feel new things.

"Yep." Momo pushed herself off the counter and lifted Sana's face with a finger. "You're cute."

Before the girl could reply her usual response to that statement, Momo walked out and fixed the positions of the chairs around the table before grabbing her purse from the couch.

"Okay, I think you can handle the rest on your own."

"You're leaving?" Sana couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, it's late already."

"You- You can- I mean, as you said it's late already. Lots of drunk people around, it's dangerous. And y- you had a drink."

"I only took a sip at midnight," Momo laughed at Sana's poor attempt of asking her to stay. "You know I don't drink and drive."

"Still, not everyone behind a wheel is as responsible as you." Sana took Momo's purse from her hands and placed it on top of the coffee table. "Stay a bit?"

How could Momo resist those big pleading eyes?

"Sure."

Sana released a breath, relieved. "Great." She smiled one of her famous smiles. "I can prepare some hot cocoa, lend you some comfortable clothes and we can watch a movie or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds great."

Sana shook her arms in a small celebration and disappeared into what Momo assumed was her bedroom, appearing moments later already changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and carrying a similar outfit for Momo.

"You already know where the bathroom is," Sana said, using her thumb to point to the door behind her.

Momo clicked her tongue and started undressing right then and there. Sana could feel her body heat up to a thousand degrees from embarrassment… and maybe something more.

"Oh, okay. Or you can do that."

Sana tried to look at literally anything else but the half naked girl in front of her. Tried to ignore the way Momo's muscles flexed as she took off her tight dress, or the black set of lacy underwear she had on, or literally any part of her body. Sana couldn't comprehend how such a perfect human being could exist.

Momo finished dressing with a smirk on her face. She definitely knew the effect she had on the brunette.

It was really unfair how Momo looked such as beautiful wearing sweatpants.

"The cocoa…" Momo reminded her.

"Right! Yeah, that!" Sana disappeared into the kitchen, cursing herself for just standing there looking at the girl undress.

Momo sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, browsing Netflix for something to watch.

When Sana came back, they settled for a silly romantic movie and covered themselves with a blanket.

Momo finished her cup and placed it on the coffee table, then cuddled closer to Sana. "I'm cold."

"Do you want a refill?" Sana started to move to make her a new cup of cocoa but the girl stopped her and whined for her to stay.

"Your cuddles are fine."

"Look who's cute now," Sana quipped, giggling to herself.

"I'm not being cute, it's just instinct, you know. Just looking for warmth when you're cold to prevent the loss of heat and your organs from dying is basic survival behaviour."

"Okay, you're the nurse here. Guess I have to believe you now."

"Exactly."

The movie kept playing on the TV, it was at its climax, right when the main character was about to make his declaration of love or whatever, Sana couldn't really focus when Momo's hand was making its way into her shirt.

"Is this also a move to keep body heat?" She coughed a little, calling Momo's attention.

"My hands are always cold. Same as my feet," Momo intertwined her feet in between Sana's.

The movie ended but none of them moved. Too tired, comfy and warm to let the moment end. Momo turned to look at Sana, the hand that was on Sana's abdomen caressing her a little bit.

"You're really pretty... and kind… and caring."

"So are you," Sana kissed the mole on Momo's nose and rested her head on top of the black-haired girl's.

Momo took the opportunity to plant a kiss on Sana's neck, her free hand coming to rest on the side of her cheek to bring her closer. Sana let out a breath and shivered a little, her senses enhanced all of a sudden.

Momo kept kissing her there, butterfly-like kisses that made Sana soar. She kept moving upwards, kissing the underside of her jaw, then her chin, the corner of her mouth, her cheek. Sana opened her eyes, her own mouth slightly parted, and looked into Momo's own.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Momo whispered.

"No one's stopping you," Sana replied, placing her own hand on top of the one Momo had on her stomach.

Momo closed her eyes and kissed her hard. Her breathing hitting Sana's face as she changed the angle of her face to kiss her better. It was a kiss that could compete with the others they shared in terms of technique but not in feeling. There was something new laced in between their breaths, a brand new want, need, rush.

"Fuck…" Sana murmured as Momo's hand pressed on the side of her waist, her scorching kisses leaving no place unattended.

Momo placed one leg over Sana's hip and straddled her, her arms moving to Sana's hair, gripping it tight as she moved her head back to have more space to work on her neck.

Sana could feel Momo's hips starting to have a mind of their own, she grabbed them and broke the kiss. Momo's glazed eyes met hers, her breathing ragged.

"Are you sure?" Sana asked her, moving a loose strand of hair out of Momo's face.

"Fuck yes," Momo whispered as she leaned in again to connect their lips in a searing kiss, making Sana giggle at her enthusiasm.

\---x---

Momo woke up first, her hair tickling her face as she tried to make sense of the situation. She was in Sana's bed, the other girl's limbs draped over her body, keeping her close. Momo still tried to sit up without waking Sana up, which proved to be impossible.

"Mmm where are you going?" Sana asked as she stretched her arms, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I wanted to make you breakfast." Momo took the other girl's hand and kissed the back of it.

"No, stay here. I'm cold." Sana pouted with her eyes still closed, pulling Momo to lay down again and cuddling into her chest.

"Okay, just a little while."

Sana smiled content and snuggled even closer, taking in Momo's scent. "I really like your perfume."

"Yeah, you told me that before." Momo left a kiss on the crown of her head and covered her with the duvet.

"Kiss," a sleepy Sana requested as she puckered her lips. Momo obliged immediately.

She could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know how you feel about this, I know it's not that good but the comments on my previous works really made me feel glad I was brave enough to share my writing, encouraged me and made me feel all fuzzy inside. Take care :)


End file.
